


Tell Me What You'd Do To Me Tonight

by Ash_and_Ember



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Smut, That Night in LA, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_and_Ember/pseuds/Ash_and_Ember
Summary: So we all know that Nora, June, and Pez fucked when they were in LA
Relationships: June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Tell Me What You'd Do To Me Tonight

This was not how June imagined her night going. She thought it would be a fun night out with her friends, and an opportunity to make fun of how sappy Alex and Henry were together. Maybe she’d flirt with Pez a bit to indulge him, and definitely not think about some of the non-PG thoughts she’d been having about him. Nope, that was definitely not something to think about tonight. Their night out in LA was supposed to be fun. She did not imagine she’d be pressed against the wall in a shadowy corner of a karaoke bar, her hands in Pez’s hair, his tongue in her mouth. 

Pez was, unsurprisingly, a very good kisser. June knew all too well from personal experience that some men were full of confidence, but when it came down to it, they relied on their own masculinity and perceived power rather than actual skill. Pez, educated, self-aware, and currently doing wonderful things to her bottom lip, was not like the guys from college. He had the talent to back up his brazen flirting. June couldn’t remember the last time she was so thoroughly kissed. 

June was perfectly content to keep up their current activities, but the music or the karaoke machine reminded her they were still in public. She did not want a picture of this moment on the front page of every tabloid in two countries. 

“Pez, wait,” she gasped. He was now attached to her neck. “We need to get back, before people get suspicious.”

“But I’m so enjoying myself right now,” he whispered against the shell of her ear before lightly running his tongue over it. June shivered. 

“I can tell,” June rolled her hips against his, tearing a broken moan from his throat. “But this would be more enjoyable in a hotel room, with a bed, and without clothes or the possibility of cameras.”

“You make an excellent point. It would cause quite a scene if I were to drop to my knees and worship between your thighs, here in this bar. Not to mention the various laws we’d be breaking.” 

June grabbed his neck and pulled him into another kiss. How could she not, when he had just said that? Heat coiled in her belly, and spread through her body. Everything felt hot and loose and comfortable. She needed to be closer to Pez. Her shoe was stuck to the floor of a karaoke bar in Los Angeles. Right, she was supposed to be convincing him they needed to stop. 

It took a herculean effort, but June pulled away from Pez. “Okay. We are not desperate teenagers. We can exert a modicum of self control. Once we’re back in the hotel, I want your mouth between my legs, I want your fingers in my mouth, and when we wake up tomorrow, there will be reminders on our bodies of what happened during the night.”

Pez groaned from somewhere low in his chest. “How soon can we leave?” 

“Mmmm, not for a while yet. Henry and Alex should enjoy a night of freedom.”

“It would be rather selfish of us to deny them this in exchange for a quick fuck.”

June raised an eyebrow at that. “You think this will be quick? I will have you gasping for breath. I will take you apart, build you back up, and then take you apart again in pleasure. I will make you forget your own name. This will not just be a quick fuck. I expect more of you after your months of peacocking.” June knew she was being bossy. She was using her Daughter of the President voice, which normally sent people running to do whatever she told them to do. By the way Pez was looking at her, by the way he was rubbing against her thigh, June assumed it was working for him. 

“June Claremont-Diaz, you are going to kill me.” 

“I’m going back to the group, why don’t you go to the bathroom and compose yourself? But don’t make yourself come. You’ve been teasing me for months, you can wait a little bit longer, love.” She straightened her dress, and slipped out of his embrace. June left him standing there, looking absolutely wrecked, the promise of what was to happen later tonight hanging in the air between them. 

Bea and Nora were looking dangerously knowing when June rejoined them. Her hair was a mess, and most of her lipstick was now on Pez’s mouth. She wasn’t ashamed. She swore she watched Nora and Bea exchange money. 

“Did you put your fingers in his mouth?” Nora asked, sounding far too innocent. 

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” June retorted. 

“No but your lipstick is telling me quite a lot.” June and Nora broke down in giggles. It’s an echo of what June had said to Nora at a fundraiser last summer after she had disappeared to the bathroom with some diplomat’s daughter. Every time they looked at each other, they dissolved into laughter again.

When they finally calmed down, Bea looked at June seriously. “Don’t break Pez’s heart,” she said. “I know he jokes around a lot, but that doesn’t mean he takes this lightly.”

“I’m the daughter of the president,” June said wryly. “I know better than to have a casual affair.”

“Still, I need to be sure you are on similar pages.”

“If you guys go in with different expectations, someone is going to end up disappointed or hurt.” June knew Nora was speaking from personal experience. Summer after her sophomore year, Nora thought she was genuinely having a good flirt with a guy from school, and wanted to date him. He just wanted to say he’s slept with the granddaughter of the Vice President. She had been a wreck for weeks. 

Bea stood up. “I’m going to get another drink, and check the boys aren’t getting in too much trouble.”

They were still in a crowded karaoke bar, but June and Nora were effectively alone for the moment. In their bubble of privacy and calm, doubts began to creep into June’s mind. 

“Nora, what if I fucked up?”

Nora turned to face her. “We were talking just last night about how objectively hot you found Pez. When you got drunk last week at my apartment, you talked for fifteen minutes about the various sexual fantasies you had involving him. I was afraid you were going to take a page out of your mother’s book and break out a powerpoint.”

June scoffed. “Please, you don’t know me at all. I’d detail my sexual fantasies in a Buzzfeed style listicle. But I would still have citations. I have standards.”

“Of course you do, dear.” Nora patted June’s knee. “You didn’t fuck this up. You are a strong, independent young woman who knows what her heart wants. Or in this case, what her vagina wants.”  
June damn near spit her drink out with laughter. “This wasn’t in my plan for tonight, but I’m not objecting. He is a very good kisser. I just don’t want this to turn into a whole thing, you know? Alex is already going through a lot with his relationship.”

“I love your brother,” Nora began. “But he is an idiot. He dove into his thing with Henry with no plan, and only vaguely sure of his sexuality. You and Pez are a lot more functional. Besides, last week you wanted me to make a graph of how it would go if you hooked up with him, which isn’t possible, but I don’t think this will end in flames.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes! You’re not just doing this because you’re bored or whatever. I am very aware of how much you want him.”

June leaned her head on Nora’s shoulder, and moved closer to cuddle her. 

“Did I wear you out already?” Pez leaned on the back of the couch, his head now next to June’s. “What happened to all the pretty promises you made me?” 

“You can joke about wearing me out, but you were the one who nearly came in your pants just from kissing me,” June retorted without moving from where she was draped across Nora.

“Nice,” Nora said. She tried to find a way to fistbump June. It didn’t work.

Pez swung himself over the low couch, settling in on Nora’s other side. “It was a very good kiss, Miss Claremont-Diaz. And I’ve been saving myself for you, for months. Forgive me for being a bit trigger happy.” 

“Ugh,” Nora shuddered. “Either invite me to join you guys, or go somewhere so I’m not literally in the middle of this conversation.”

That brought June up short. At the beginning of the night, she hadn’t expected anything to happen at all, and now she had the promise of Pez to fill her bed, and possibly Nora would join as well. 

They had hooked up a couple times, but it had never been anything really serious. Just something friends did, casually. In their positions, it was hard to do casual hookups. Much better to be with someone who was in the same situation. But they never talked about it. They were friends who occasionally had sex with each other for fun, or for stress relief. 

“My philosophy is always the more the merrier, but that requires a bit more negotiation in the bedroom,” Pez said. “June, what do you think?” 

June paused for only a second before saying, “I’d hate to leave Nora out of the fun.”

Nora tilted her head up and kissed June. She missed at first, getting her jaw, until June leaned down to meet her lips. It was only a brief kiss, sealing a promise of more to come later. Pez watched them hungrily. The tension between the three of them was nearly unbearable, and there was so much of the night left. 

Time went hazy then, lost to a blur of alcohol and the Prince of Wales performing an erotic guitar solo to Don’t Stop Me Now. June felt young and full of life as she watched her friends let loose upon the stage. Bea gave her a knowing look when June was caught staring at Nora’s bare thigh. 

“Bisexuality is truly a rich and vibrant tapestry,” Alex slurred in June’s ear. She shoved a napkin in his mouth as she screamed with laughter. She had to agree with him. She couldn’t stop looking at either Nora or Pez. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat; they couldn’t get back to the hotel soon enough. 

June was drunk. There was no denying the fact she was well and truly wasted, and making far too much noise in the hotel. She kept trying to shush Henry and Alex because that was what she always did. But she was louder than everyone else. She felt too big for her body. The alcohol and promise of potentially questionable sexual decisions broke down the careful walls she always had up. 

By the time they got to their suite, June was leaning on Nora more than she was standing of her own power. Pez kept insisting he wanted to go for a swim. Bea deposited the two of them on the bed, and put Pez in the bathtub. He was composing poetry to the wonders of cool tiles against feverish skin. 

“Have a good night,” Bea said. She sounded like she knew too much. June knew the three of them had not been subtle. She was beyond caring. 

Nora draped herself across June’s torso. “It seems like Pez has left you in favor of a cold, uncaring bathroom.”

“Thaaaat’s rude of him,” June slurred, now distracted by the nearness of Nora’s mouth. “After he chased me for months. Distracted by the first loofah to make eyes at him.”

“I’ll console you. Fill the hole in your… heart.” Nora’s voice dropped into a low and sultry register June hadn’t heard before. Above her, Nora shifted so their hips were aligned. She dragged her lips up June’s neck, leaving a trail of fire in her wake. Her breath ghosted across June’s lips. It was so close to what she wanted, and June was done waiting. 

She surged up to crash their mouths together. It wasn’t a delicate thing. It was a meeting of lips and teeth and tongue and it was so good. June moaned when Nora took her lower lip into her mouth. She had a religious experience when she licked inside Nora’s mouth. God, this was so much better than the previous times they had made out, or even the couple of times they’d had sex. That had been more a matter of convenience. This had purpose. This was heated, and full of unrestrained desire. 

June ached with how much she wanted Nora. Or possibly she ached because she was so aroused. And she had been for several hours. Henry and Alex definitely got up to unsanitary things in the bathroom, why hadn’t she thought to do that? It would have been so easy to take a trip to the bathroom and take care of herself. She was already so worked up it wouldn’t have taken too long. 

Well. June couldn’t change the past, but she sure as hell could take care of current opportunities. She grabbed Nora’s shoulders and rolled them over so she was on top. One of Nora’s thighs was between her legs. June ground down on it, desperate to feel friction, desperate to relieve the pressure that had been building in her all night. 

“Fuck yes,” Nora said as she grabbed onto June’s hips. “Take what you need, babe.”

What June needed was currently lying in the bathtub. They had made each other promises she was going to see brought to fruition as they brought each other to orgasm. June kissed her way up Nora’s throat to her ear. “I’m getting Pez,” she whispered. 

“Yes, excellent plan.”

Out of habit, June tried to straighten her dress when she got out of bed. Between the drinks, the dancing, and what had just transpired, it was a lost cause. So she took it off. No sense in continuing to wear such a thoroughly ruined outfit. And June knew she looked good in this bra. 

“Oh Peeeeez,” she called out when she entered the bathroom. “Come out and play with me.”

Pez’s arm was flopped over the side of the bathtub. He reclined as if it was some sort of throne. With his makeup, and glitter, and the silk kimono half falling off his body, he looked like a pagan god, all hedonistic wants rolled into one body. June was going to take him apart. 

“Yes, my dearest? My favorite child of the American president. My perfect cup of tea on a rainy day? The one who promised to do delectably dirty things to me?”

June stood over him. “I can’t do those things to me if you’re in the bathtub.”

“You could join me.”

“The bed is so much more spacious. There wouldn’t be room for all three of us in the bathtub.”

“Yes, we wouldn’t want to leave Nora out of the proceedings.”

June laughed. “Leave Nora out? Oh no, you’re the one who has been left out. While you were in here, Nora and I have been engaging in debauchery in the other room.”

Pez looked interested in that. 

“You teased me for months, and yet as soon as you got me back to a hotel room, you left me alone to my own devices. Perhaps I should just leave you here with nothing but your own hand for company.”

Pez sat up. “Forgive me my lady, it was the alcohol making me act in such a way. Tell me, how can I make it up to you?”

June grinned. “You are going to come with me into the bedroom, and you’re going to eat me out. Put that mouth of yours to some use other than flattery.”

“Yes, I will do that with pleasure.” 

June reached a hand down and pulled Pez to his feet. She could see through his pants that he was already half hard. He stepped out of the bathtub with all the poise he had earlier this evening on the stage. That was worlds away from the hotel. 

The sound of a moan drifted through the open doorway. June knew Nora wasn’t one to be left idle for long. She couldn’t handle not having some kind of stimulation, whether it came from data analysis, watching Drag Race, or a hand between her thighs. Based on the look on Pez’s face, he’d guessed at what was happening. 

He leaned down, putting his mouth next to June’s ear. “Should we go see what was making her moan like that?” 

“Yes. Maybe it will give you some inspiration to make me make sounds like that.”

“Oh June, I’ve been imagining this since we met.”

Well, if that didn’t do things to June. She wanted this man in her bed now. 

Just and June imagined, Nora was lying in the middle of the bed, naked. One hand was on her chest, the other was moving between her splayed legs. 

“You guys took too long,” Nora said, sounding relatively composed. “I didn’t want to wait any longer.” 

June crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She spread her legs. It was obvious that her underwear was soaked. “Pez, be a gentleman and get me off so we can stop making Nora wait.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Pez crossed the room and dropped to his knees in front of her. He ran his hands up her legs, his mouth following close behind. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he skipped over where June wanted him most in favor of tracing the edges of her underwear with his fingertips. With one hand, he pushed against her stomach, forcing her to lie down. 

Nora pressed a light kiss to June’s forehead. She was sitting up, presumably to get a better view. She ran a hand over June’s breasts, making her nipples grow hard underneath the fabric of her bra. June felt like an idol, being worshipped by the hands of two people. Every inch of her skin felt electric. She was alive alive alive. 

“Pez, fuck, get on with it.” June rolled her hips, trying to arch into his too-light touch. She didn’t want him teasing her, she wanted an orgasm. 

“Your wish is my command.” He pressed an open mouthed kiss against the wet spot in the middle of June’s underwear. The lace was rough under his tongue, but not quite as rough as June’s hand in his hair. 

“Take my underwear off, motherfucker,” she growled. “I’ve wanted this for longer than I care to admit, and I will not wait a moment longer.”

June lifted her hips off the bed to help Pez slide her underwear down her legs. She didn’t feel embarrassed about being the only naked one. How could she, when everyone was clearly enjoying it?  
When her underwear was discarded, Pez wasted no time in getting back between her legs. He put his mouth to June with the same skill and enthusiasm as when they were at the bar, but this time his mouth was at her core. He licked a long path up to her clit. Pez moaned, and June felt it vibrate through her. Her mouth fell open with a gasp of arousal. She thought her heart might beat itself out of her chest. 

Pez was doing wonderful things with his chin as he made sure to taste every inch of her slick flesh. The tip of his tongue circled her entrance, tracing patterns before dipping briefly inside. June let out a long groan at that. 

“Are you okay with penetration? Can I use my fingers?” Pez was looking up intently at June. She could see her own arousal covering the bottom of his face. Well if that didn’t do things to her. 

“Yes, please use your fingers. I like —”

Nora cut her off. “Start with one finger, then add a second and kinda curl them up as you thrust in. And do like, circles on her clit.”

Both Pez and June were staring at Nora. 

“What? I paid attention in the past.”

“Fuck, that is the hottest thing you’ve ever said,” June said as she pulled Nora down into a kiss. 

June was overwhelmed with sensations. Nora was kissing her in such a thorough way, June was sure she was cataloging all the things she liked. One of Pez’s long fingers was inside her. Rather than alleviate the ache inside her, it made her more aware of how aroused she was. She needed more. She rolled her hips with the thrust of his finger, trying to get it deeper. 

Pez noticed what June was doing, and was good enough to add a second finger. It stretched her deliciously. He watched her writhe on the bed as he thrust his fingers inside her. When Pez did as  
Nora suggested and curled his fingers up, he could make June arch off the bed in pleasure. 

June thought it couldn’t get any better, and then Pez brought his mouth to her again. He traced circles on her clit with his tongue, in a complimentary rhythm to the thrusting of his fingers. With every swipe of his tongue, she felt herself hurtling closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Her hands fisted in the sheets, her body torn between Pez between her legs, and Nora kissing all along her neck. 

“Please,” she gasped. She didn’t know what she was asking for. She was so close it hurt. 

At the sound of her pleading, Pez redoubled his efforts. He moved with the motion of her hips, allowing her to take what she needed from him. June bucked against Pez’s mouth, desperately chasing her release. 

“Let go, June.” Pez took his mouth away only briefly to speak, but it was in that moment her orgasm crashed over her. Her breath left her body, leaving behind nothing but the pleasure she felt. Pez continued fucking her with his fingers as her muscles jumped and clenched around him. 

He pulled away when her shudders subsided. June felt her heart in her throat when she looked down and saw him looking back from between her legs. His face was slick with her arousal. She had thought before Pez was a god among men for the work that he did to improve the world. Now he looked every inch a hedonistic heathen god, drunk on pleasure, taking sex as his sacrament. 

The ragged sound of June’s breath echoed in her ears as she came back to herself. The orgasm had taken the edge off, but she still wanted more. Her breathing slowed more as Nora ran her fingers through her hair. 

“You looked so fucking good, babe,” Nora said in a low voice. 

Since she was thirteen, June had been into fashion. After the election, her status as fashion icon was cemented. Being told by her best friend she looked good while orgasming was better than any feature in People magazine. 

Pez moved out from between her legs and joined them up near the headboard. June saw that at some point he had undone his pants and pushed them down below his hips. His dick was fully hard, curved up against his stomach. 

“You must have followed my instructions, if you made her come that hard,” Nora said to Pez. 

“Hey, it was my pleasure.” 

“Yes, I can see that.” Nora gestured to his erection. “You should have June do something about that. You know, a quid pro quo between international bodies, but legal.”

He laughed. “As long as neither of us have to fill out paperwork or make speeches. I had enough of that earlier tonight.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” protested June. 

“We were waiting for you to snap out of your post-orgasm haze,” Nora said, sounding far too innocent. 

“Oh, fuck you.”

“I was hoping Pez would. He seems to be quite skilled with his mouth.”

Pez made a choked, desperate sound. “Yes, I would be more than happy to demonstrate my skills for you. May I interest you in an appetizer course of making out?”

“Dude, I’ve been interested.” 

June watched as Nora hauled Pez in for a kiss. Her own arousal was still all across Pez’s face, but now it was on Nora’s too. Neither of them seemed to mind.

From where she was lying, June had a clear view of Pez’s dick. As she watched, a bead of precum leaked out and slowly rolled down his length. She caught it, and traced its path back up to the tip. 

Pez broke away from Nora. “Holy shit,” he gasped. “Yes.”

“Open your mouth,” June ordered. She came up to a kneeling position, and brought her hand to Pez’s lips. He sucked two of her fingers into his mouth and did positively obscene things with his tongue. June refused to blush, even as he maintained eye contact. Even when he took her fingers out, and licked up the length of her palm. 

“Can I get back to kissing Nora?”

“Please,” Nora added.

June nodded. As soon as their mouths connected again, she wrapped her hand around his dick. She watched how he arched into her touch and deepened his kiss with Nora. The wetness of his saliva made June’s hand slide easily along the length of him. She watched his reactions, learning what he liked. 

As she jerked him off, Pez ran a hand down Nora’s body to use his fingers between her legs. Nora bared her throat as she leaned back when he found her clit. June couldn’t resist the sight and attached her mouth to her neck. She needed to give Nora a hickey right now, or she might die. She didn’t take her hand off Pez’s dick.

From there, things devolve into a messy tangle of bodies. The general goal is to have as much contact between the three of them as possible. June loses track of whose hands are on her, or whose skin is under her mouth. It only ends when Pez pulls out of Nora’s mouth, telling her, “If you keep that up, I’m not going to last. And I want to fuck June.”

“I am very okay with that,” June said.

“And I still haven’t had your mouth on my pussy,” Nora added. “The three of us are smart, I’m sure we can find a way to make this work.”

“Absolutely,” Pez said, sounding out of breath. “Just give me a minute.” 

“Can you eat me out without blowing your load?” Nora asked. “We can at least get started with that, because holy shit I am close, and it is a crime I haven’t had an orgasm yet.”

“Come here, and I will put my money where my mouth is.”

Nora crawled across the bed to Pez. She swung a leg over to straddle his face, and held onto the headboard. She held herself up just enough that Pez had to reach for her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her down to meet his tongue.  
June fingered herself as she watched. She played with her nipples with one hand, and had two fingers of her other hand pumping inside herself. She looked at Pez’s dick, and imagined that was inside her instead of her fingers. 

After a couple minutes, Pez pulled away from Nora and told June he was all set. At the beginning of the night they had laid condoms out on the table next to the bed. June grabbed one now, and rolled it onto Pez. She straddled his hips and rolled herself over him a couple times, teasing the both of them before lining him up at her entrance, and sinking down onto him.  
June waited a moment before she began moving. The stretch of him inside her was delicious. She rolled her hips, rubbing her clit along his skin. She did this, feeling the length of him pressed inside her without actually taking him out of her body. June was making herself desperate. Each roll of her hips stoked the fire inside her without actually giving her what she needed. Pez was trying to thrust up into her, but he had nowhere to go. 

Finally, June couldn’t take it any longer. She felt the burn in her thighs as she pushed herself up slowly, reveling in every inch of Pez’s dick. She paused for just a second for slamming back down. She set a brutal pace. June rode Pez hard, finally done with all the teasing and holding back. Pez met her, thrust for thrust. June could also see that he was devouring Nora with none of his earlier precision, but all enthusiasm. Nora had taken one hand off the headboard and was rubbing her own clit. It was a frantic race for them all to finish.  
Nora was the first, coming with a cry, and grinding down on Pez’s mouth. Watching her shudder tipped June over the edge as well. She rode Pez through her orgasm, clenching around him, her mouth open in a wordless cry. She draped herself over his chest bonelessly. 

Nora climbed off Pez’s face and lay down next to him. “C’mon, Pez,” she said hoarsely. 

Pez held June by the hips, and thrust into her, once, twice more before he too came apart. 

June rolled off to the other side of Pez. He took off the condom, tied it off, and leaned over June to throw it away.

“Jesus, why didn’t we do that sooner?” June asked. 

“If we had done that earlier tonight, I probably would have lasted about two minutes, and then been no use,” Pez replied. 

“The way you said that implies you might be good to go again later tonight,” Nora chimes in. “You and June did promise to engage in all manner of debauchery.” 

“Bloody hell, give a man a break, won’t you?”

“Hey, you’re in America, the land of equality,” June said, rolling over so she was propped up on an elbow to look at him. “You were good enough to use your mouth on both of us, it’s only fair we return the favor.” 

None of them got nearly enough sleep before they had to be up to catch flights. But if ever there was a good reason to be sleep deprived, this was it. There was a mad scramble to find all the clothes they discarded last night. But they did put themselves into their camera ready, public selves. All traces of last night’s activity were hidden under high fashion and carefully applied makeup.

When they stepped into the hallway, the other three were already there waiting for them. Alex gave June a knowing look. She just smiled at him.


End file.
